


Quem eu realmente sou

by namjinkiss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Headcanon, M/M, Parentlock, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:04:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjinkiss/pseuds/namjinkiss
Summary: – O que você é então, John? Quem você realmente é? – Sherlock perguntou rapidamente, como se tivesse necessidade de fazer aquela pergunta há muito tempo, e de fato tinha.(Apenas uma headcanon nos comentários de um grupo que se transformou em uma oneshot porque eu não sei a hora de parar e escrevi mais de mil palavras)





	

Um ano e meio se passou desde a morte de Mary e até àquele momento nada definitivamente aconteceu entre John e Sherlock; nada além da amizade habitual.

As palavras, conversas, casos, tudo parecia continuar o mesmo, embora tivesse uma enorme diferença que fazia com que os dois ficassem mais atentos do que nunca, que era a pequena Rosie. Só que, o ponto é, nada tinha mudado, não por fora, não pelo menos na superfície do relacionamento daqueles dois homens vivendo sozinhos enquanto criavam um bebê.

Mas mesmo assim o ar parecia estar mais pesado, fazendo com que ambos se sentissem sufocados dentro de seus próprios corpos. Uma sensação tão horrível, que fazia John por vezes acordar suando frio, embora não se lembrasse de ter tido algum pesadelo.

E era nesses momentos de inquietude noturna que John se levantava e ia até o quarto de sua filha, ficar observando a pequena criança dormir tranquilamente, não tendo ideia do mundo cheio de pessoas más que lhe aguardavam em seus dias futuros. O homem sentia-se sufocar apenas com a ideia.

Watson sabia que devia protegê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não tinha certeza se conseguia proteger nem a si mesmo, e ele já sentia o desgosto de ter fracassado uma vez – com Mary –, no entanto, desistir de tentar não estava em cogitação, ele daria sua vida para proteger Rosie, era seu dever de pai, e ele não conseguiria mais viver sabendo que não protegeu sua filha que ele tanto amava.

John não percebera que estava chorando até que uma lágrima pingou sobre sua mão que segurava na beirada do berço. O homem tratou de secar a próxima gota que já quase atingia seu queixo quando sentiu passos atrás de si, o fazendo se virar rapidamente, mesmo já sabendo quem seria.

– Não consegue dormir? – Sherlock caminhava lentamente pelo quarto que era iluminado apenas pela luz forte da lua, fazendo com que John sentisse um frio lhe atingir a espinha ao observar o contraste do formato do rosto do homem maior contra a luz e sombra, o fazendo reparar ainda mais em suas formas que lhe atraiam tanto, embora ele nunca fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

– Não. – Ele disse tão baixo que provavelmente Sherlock apenas conseguiu ver seus lábios se movendo, e assim ele voltou a olhar para Rosie que parecia estar em seu melhor sono.

– Algum pesadelo? – O outro cochichou, agora parado ao lado de John, observando também a menina dormir.

– Não, são só pensamentos... – John suspirou, prensando os lábios e abaixando um pouco mais a cabeça para Sherlock não notar as lágrimas que estavam prontas para sair novamente, apesar de que, ele sabia que o outro já havia notado, mas ele era bom em fingir que não sabia que Sherlock _sabia_.

– Pensamentos sobre o que? – O mais jovem parecia excepcionalmente atencioso, normalmente Sherlock era sempre envolvido demais em seus próprios pensamentos, mas ali, naquele momento, ele estava totalmente disposto a ouvir tudo que o médico falasse, por mais bobo que fosse.

– Eu já te contei mais a respeito da minha irmã?

Watson realmente não sabia se começar aquela conversa era uma boa coisa, porém, ele precisava, o ar agora estava ainda mais pesado, e ele sentia como se carregasse uma tonelada em suas costas, e um bolo se formava em sua garganta como se ele fosse vomitar a qualquer momento, e ele sabia que isso significava que ele estava no limite, se ele não desabafasse, iria enlouquecer.

– Não, você nunca me falou muito sobre ela.

– Você se lembra de que ela é lésbica, certo? – Sherlock assentiu e John puxou o ar com força para dentro de seus pulmões antes de continuar – Então, quando ela se assumiu para nossos pais, foi uma bagunça. Nós éramos jovens ainda, acabando de entrar na vida adulta, mas ainda tendo as mesmas inseguranças de um adolescente, e tudo que ela precisava era realmente se sentir livre para poder sentir como se fosse dona de si própria, e eu a entendia, meu deus, como eu a entendia... – John passou as mãos rapidamente sobre seu rosto, o esfregando com força antes de voltar a falar. – Ela contou num almoço de família num domingo, estavam todos reunidos e ela havia levado uma menina que até então pensávamos que era sua amiga, ela pediu a palavra, e para surpresa de todos, ela apresentou a menina como sua namorada.

– Seus pais devem ter ficado bem surpresos. – Sherlock comentou pacificamente, num tom neutro de voz que incentivava John a continuar.

– Nossa mãe sim, mas nosso pai além de ficar surpreso, ele ficou furioso, eu nunca tinha pensado que um dia iria segurar meu pai com toda a minha força contra uma parede para ele não matar minha irmã, literalmente matar! Ele iria matá-la! – Ele sentiu sua voz tremelicar, então parou por um momento para tentar se acalmar.

Sherlock continuava o olhando com calma, e talvez até mesmo com ternura, John não tinha coragem de ficar encarando ele por mais que um segundo, mas agradecia internamente pelo outro lhe dar tempo, não o pressionando a falar antes que ele estivesse pronto.

– Se eu pensei que aquele domingo foi horrível, é porque eu não imaginava como seria o resto da semana. Chegou ao ponto de meu pai jogar as roupas de minha irmã pra fora de casa pela janela, ele deu um tapa no rosto dela quando ela disse para ele engolir seus valores hipócritas cristãos, ele disse a ela que ela não era mais filha dele e que ele sentia nojo... e, depois de aguentar uma semana, ela desistiu, desistiu de tentar fazer nosso pai entender que não havia nada de errado com ela, que o errado da história era ele! E então, ela partiu. – John engoliu em seco, apertando a beirada do berço com tanta força que já começara a sentir seus dedos doerem. – E sabe o que eu fiz?

– O que? – Sherlock indagou, se virando completamente para olhar John diretamente em seus olhos.

– Nada. Eu não fiz nada. – Disse com a vergonha estampada em sua voz. – Eu estava aterrorizado, e em todas as vezes que vi meu pai agredindo minha irmã, eu continuei lá parado, me movendo apenas quando via que algo de terrível iria acontecer, e não faltaram vezes que ela virava para mim no meio da briga e gritava “Você não vai dizer nada? Você não vai falar que ele está louco? Você concorda com isso?”, e eu não conseguia responder, porque obviamente eu não concordava, mas, mas...

– Mas... ?

– Mas eu estava com medo de abrir a boca e admitir tanto para meu pai quanto para mim mesmo que, igual minha irmã, eu não sou o que ele sempre imaginou que eu fosse, e iria decepcioná-lo.

– O que você é então, John? Quem você realmente é? – Sherlock perguntou rapidamente, como se tivesse necessidade de fazer aquela pergunta há muito tempo, e de fato tinha.

– Eu sou um homem que tem uma filha linda, e que não quer cometer os mesmos erros que seu pai cometeu no passado com seus filhos. Eu sou um homem que quer criar sua filha sabendo que não importa com quem ela esteja, porque o importante é ela ser feliz. E, principalmente, eu sou um homem... – John sentia novamente as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, mas ele precisava continuar, ele precisava dizer tudo que sentia. – que é apaixonado há anos por uma pessoa gentil, extremamente bonita, inteligente, que se doa até o ultimo momento por aqueles que ama, uma pessoa a qual eu gostaria muito de passar o resto da minha vida ao lado, e, por acaso, essa pessoa é meu melhor amigo.

John em um impulso de momento se aproximou mais e colou seus lábios ao de Sherlock, segurando suavemente o quadril do homem maior porque ele simplesmente _precisava_ ter mais um pouco de contato com o corpo alheio. O beijo era tão leve que quase não dava para sentir os lábios de Holmes – _quase_.

O médico fora caindo em si instantes depois, já se preparando para se afastar e pedir milhões de desculpas, porque aquilo tinha sido estúpido demais, e ele não conseguia imaginar como seria a relação dos dois dali em diante, talvez ele tivesse ferrado com tudo, porque ele era um completo idiota, de fato, sim ele era, ele tinha acabado com uma amizade de anos por causa de um momento de impulsividade.

Mas, surpreendendo John, Sherlock deu um passo à frente, quase colando seus peitorais para então segurar nos ombros do menor enquanto deixava seus lábios entreabertos para que Watson aprofundasse o beijo, e assim o fez, fazendo com que agora tudo fosse uma bagunça de leves suspiros com o gosto de lágrimas, que nenhum dos dois sabia de quem era exatamente, talvez de ambos, eles não se importavam.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado! <3


End file.
